The Plegian King
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: Now that Robin has become the King of Plegia the world is at peace. But just because Grima is defeated, doesn't mean there are no more stories to tell. A collection of one shots taking place after The Plegian Prince. Watch Robin Lucina and co as they develop their country and each other. (Images for cover from Fire Emblem Heroes Wiki)
1. Chapter 1: King and Queen

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay, but I wanted some more time to set things up. First allow me to explain. I am close to the first upload of the Fates of S.T.E.A.M. but I also have other story ideas to put up. This is one of them. On Wednesday I will upload the first chapter of the next, then two days after that, the first chapter of the next, and final two days after that we will have the first chapter of the Fates story. This first one is a sequel of the Plegian Prince. I hope everyone who read that story will enjoy these snippets just as much. Enjoy! Fire Emblem is property of Nintendo, I own none of it. (Oh, and if anyone's wondering why I changed my user name...I just felt like it)**

* * *

It had been only a few months since the end of the war. Robin, as Plegia's new king had been busy mending his wounded country. They still had plenty of gold, but food and water had been limited. Fortunately, Chrom kept true to his word and had been sending them supplies to keep them going.

Robin looked down from the balcony to see Riam-or Empriam as he now called himself-training the troops.

"He always was a great teacher."

Looking behind him, Robin saw Lucina. She wore her typical cloths that Rika sew back together for her after they were ripped by Aversa's men. Only she no longer needed the armor it usually came with.

Robin still wore the Grandmaster armor. Suiglez told him it looked more regal to wear in front of his people. Lucina, even without armor had her cape and tiara.

"I know. He's his father's son after all."

The new queen walked over to him and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and put her other hand on his chest.

"How are you holding up?"

"As you know, my new responsibilities keep me busy. But it's going better than expected."

"Good. But remember, I'm always here for you. It's a queen's duty to be there for her king."

Robin lightly stroked his wife's long blue hair.

"It must be strange for you. Becoming queen of Plegia of all places."

"It does seem odd." Lucina admitted. "The first time I was here, I was a prisoner. Then after the war I was just an ordinary girl. Then two years later, I was a slave. Who would have thought that someone like me would be queen? Although it does sound like something from one of mother's romantic stories."

Robin chuckled as he pulled Lucina closer and looked into the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes. I didn't see this often in the future. It puts me at ease to see the sun is still there."

"Don't worry about that future anymore." Robin said. "From now on we build our own future. As a family."

"Of course." Lucina replied, leaning into Robin. "Speaking of family, how is Morgan doing?"

"Still in the library studying hard. She's determined to become a master tactician."

"Like father like daughter." Lucina said with a giggle.

"Indeed. Tell me something though. What is it that you want in your new future?"

Lucina thought about it for a moment.

"I've spent so long focusing on winning our future. I never considered what to do once it was won…For one thing…It would be nice to visit mother and father every now and then."

"Indeed. I'd like to see Mustafa and Rika too."

"I also would love to learn more of this country I govern along side you now. Even after two years here before the war in Valm I feel I have much to learn. If I'm going to support these people as queen I need to know more about them and their way of life. Fashion in particular, I know I'll need help with."

Robin nearly shuddered. He heard from Sumia and Rika about Lucina's peculiar fashion sense. He certainly didn't want the people to see his wife and their queen walking around in the bunny suit.

"I see…anything else?"

Lucina cuddled closer to Robin.

"I want to be with you. You and Morgan."

Robin smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Of course, Lucina. I will do my best to be a true husband to you, father to our child and king to our people."

The two of them looked into the sunset. Robin knew it would be a long tough road ahead of him. But he would do his best.

As the Plegian king.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was too short, but it's just the setup for this. This story will be a collection of one shots that I will upload whenever I get a idea and the time to write it. I hope you all enjoy what comes from this and the other upcoming stories. Until then thank you all for reading, leave a review if you can and take care.**


	2. Chapter 2: Spring Festavile

**I finally update this story and it's only because of the spring event in heroes, go figure. I apologize again for the wait. I have been meaning to do this for a while, and now with the spring event open in heroes I think the time is right. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

Robin sighed as he entered the guest room, Chrom had given his daughter. That was a big day.

He was unsure of it when he sent him, Lucina and Morgan a invite for the spring festival. Mainly over the attire he was given. He had bunny ears for crying out loud. Then again so did everyone else. That aside he wore a blue vest that had a flower over the right side of his chest as well as a rabbit tail. He also had white gloves with thick white cuffs over his Casual attire. His coat, white pants, and boots.

"Father!"

He looked behind him to see his play full daughter bounce into the room. She had rabbit ears of course, with the difference being, that her bunny ears, were on a hat that included eyes and a noise. She was wearing a leotard the same color as Robin's which also had a puffy bunny tail and a shortly trimmed skirt around the edges of the leg holes made of a white transparent material and clear ruffles on the shoulders. She also had white stockings under gold heel shoes, a blue scarf and white gloves with black cuffs. She had a basket full of eggs in her hand. Lucina was close behind in an identical outfit. She was carrying an egg that had the mark of the exalt on it.

Robin had to admit. Both his daughter and his wife looked adorable. He was still curious as to how Lucina acquired her outfit long before the festival was even mentioned…

"Did you have fun today, Morgan?"

"You bet! Look at me! I'm an adorable little bunny rabbit!" The girl said holding her hands out like paws.

Robin laughed as he ruffled the girl's hair. "What did you enjoy the most? Egg rolling? Egg hunting? Egg painting?"

"All of the above! That and winning the bunny hoping race!" the girl replied taking out the blue ribbon in her basket.

"And we're proud of you for it kiddo." Robin smiled. He remembered how the contest went well. He and Lucina watched after all. Morgan and some other people around her age had their ankles tied together to insure no cheating and had to hop across a field. Everyone had fun. But none were as energetic and peppy as Morgan.

"This was my first time celebrating a spring festival." Lucina added. "Come to think of it, that applies to the both of you as well."

"Indeed. It was nice." Robin said.

"I'm still bursting with spring energy!" Morgan chirped twirling around.

"Not going to bed without a fight, then?"

"Nope!"

Morgan sprang over the bed and picked up the pillow.

"Bunny blast!"

She threw it at her father, who ducked under it.

"Nice try kiddo."

He walked over the bed to see Morgan duck behind it. Remembering the last time they were in Ylisse, the looked under it, expecting Morgan to try to escape under again. But as soon as he did Morgan jumped onto the bed and tried climbing over it and him. But as soon as Robin heard her, he got out and wrapped his arms around her.

"EEEEK! Mother, save yourself from the bunny trap!"

Before Lucina could react, Robin held Morgan firm in one arm and grabbed her with the other.

"ACK!"

The king made sure both Lucina and Morgan each had an arm wrapped firmly around their torsos, pinning their own arms to their sides before liftering them off the floor. Both girls squalled before flailing their legs.

"And they say if you chase two rabbits, they both escape." Robin smirked.

The three of them laughed.

"I can't believe you're still this strong!" Morgan giggled.

"It's the training I went through with your mother."

"Then how come I can't ever seem to get out of these holds?" Lucina asked, trying to pull her arms free.

"Maybe you just can't resist my charms."

Robin carried his family over to the bed before sitting Morgan down and putting Lucina back on her feet. As Morgan lied down her mother took her rabbit ears off.

"You'll sleep better without this." She said, putting it on the dresser.

"Awwww…how can I be a cute little bunny rabbit without my ears?" Morgan groaned.

"You'll have to settle for being a cute little girl then." Robin grinned.

"But I'm not sleepy yet."

"Better do something with all that spare energy."

Robin walked over to the head of the bed and reached for his daughters wrists making sure they were just over her head on the spare pillow.

Lucina sat at the foot off the bed and she slipped her daughter's heels off and put them on the floor.

"I'm amazed you were able to win the bunny hop race with these on."

"A true tactician adjusts their strategy along with their footwear!"

Lucina reached over to her daughter's exposed armpits.

"EKK! AH, HA, HA!"

Lucina teased Morgan's armpits before wrapping one arm around her legs. She brushed her finger tips with her other hand over Morgan's thighs and behind the knees before going for her stocking-clad feet.

"EEEEHEH,HEH,HEH! S-STOP! PLEASE! CAN'T BREATH!"

After a few more seconds, Lucina stopped tickling her. Morgan panted as Robin made sure she was tucked in tightly, so she couldn't move once she recovered from her tickle torture.

"Good night, Morgan." Robin said kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Lucina added with a kiss of her own.

With that they left the room of their giggling daughter. As the two of them walked over to their room Lucina giggled. "Morgan just loves her festival suit."

"Can you blame her?" Robin smirked as they stopped. "She looks adorable. Just like her mother."

Lucina smiled as Robin wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm glad we could do this, As unsure as I was at first, I'm glad we did it. Mostly because I got to see this new side of you." Robin grinned. "The Spring Festival comes once a year after all."

Lucina giggled. "Who said we could only wear these at the Spring Festival?"

"Uh…"

* * *

 **If only we got a spring Morgan. Ah well. At least she's finally in the game. If you are wondering how Lucina got her costume see chapter 42 of The Plegian Prince.**


	3. Chapter 3: Morgan's Exploration

Morgan sighed as she walked down the halls. Robin and Lucina were busy today and she was alone with nothing to do. She hummed as she walked down the halls. She stopped as she saw a familiar door. The door to her parent's room.

"Huh. Now that I think of it, I don't know what mother and father's room looks like. Hmmm…"

After looking both was to make sure nobody was looking, she opened it quietly and closed it behind her with equal care.

The room was bigger then she though. A bed big enough for two, a desk for her father, a dresser for each, and a bookshelf. Morgan noticed another door on the other end of the room.

"Hmm? What do we have here?"

She opened it and was blinded by light. She was outside. On a balcony. "Oh, cool! Wow, how come my room doesn't have one of these? I can see so much from up here!" She looked around. There were the outer walls, the training grounds. "Oh, hey! Riam's out there! Wow! Look at him go! He's mother's mentor alright." The man was easily taking down all the solders that agreed to spar with him. "Better close this before somebody sees me."

As Morgan walked inside and closed the door she glanced at the dressers. She opened the first one there. Judging by the cloths, it was her fathers. There were only a couple on tunics, pairs of pants and coats. There was also a swordmaster uniform, which confused the girl. "Huh. Father doesn't have a lot of cloths. I should ask mother to take him shopping some day."

She then closed it and walked over to the other dresser. She immediately regretted opening it. "Umm…on second thought maybe I'll take him shopping myself." She remembered the lace dress and the other dresses her mother showed when they were finding her something to wear for her date back in Ylisse. She saw the blue dress Sumia picked for her, which was mush easier on the eyes. Then she saw a swordmaster uniform similar to her fathers. Next she saw the spring leotard, with the gloves, hat, stockings and heels close by.

"Awww! She still has it! Maybe one day mother and I can put them on again! Father though we looked cute! Well, of course he did. We're always cute!"

Then she saw something else. "Hey…isn't this the…?"

* * *

Robin sighed as he walked down the halls with his wife. "What a day. Poor Morgan, all alone, with nothing to do. She must have been board out of her mind."

"We can make it up to her tomorrow. Maybe I'll give her some swordplay lessons."

They opened the door to their room. A yelp was heard as they did. Both looked up in shock when the learned that somebody was already in their room. And then they saw Morgan. In a white dress. One rather big for her.

"Morgan?" Lucina asked. "Why are you…wearing my wedding gown?"

"U-Uh…uh…S-sorry…I kinda wondered how it would look on me…"

Morgan was bracing herself for a scolding from her parents. But to her surprise she heard giggles. "Oh, Morgan." Robin laughed.

"Oh. Whew! I was afraid you'd be mad! I did kinda come in without permission!"

"Well, it's our fault for not keeping a eye on you."

"Heh, heh…so…how do I look? Am I a prized bride like mother?" She attempted to twirl but the heels on her feet made her lose balance. She flailed her arms as she fell backwards. Fortunately, Robin caught her and set her up straight. "Thanks dad."

"Absolutely." Lucina smiled patting Morgan's head. "You'd make a lucky man very happy."

Morgan's cheeks reddened. "Yeah…a man…"

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, I just…wonder if I will find a guy."

"Of course, you will." Robin smiled. "You are smart, strong and beautiful."

"I hope so…I guess…a boyfriend would be nice…"

Robin hugged her. "You've grown up so fast."

"Heh, heh…"

The family embraced each other. They were happy...yet now in the back of their minds Lucina and Robin wondered about Morgan's future. Would she find a man who she would love they way they loved each other? Whatever her future held, Robin and Lucina just hoped that Morgan would always be their happy little girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Summer Vacation

Robin and Morgan stood outside the dressing room. Robin was wearing grey swim trunks, sandals and a black vest. Morgan was in a blue bikini herself and tight-fitting shoes, that barley covered the edges of her feet. They were currently in a resort taking a much-needed family vacation in a Outrealm.

"What is taking her so long?" Robin asked.

"Beats me."

They had been waiting for about two minutes for the last member of the family to come out. But she was still inside the change room. Not making so much as a single noise.

"You know what? I'm going in there." Morgan finally grumbled.

"Morgan, she might still be-

Ignoring her father, she brushed the curtain aside and marched right in. Robin sighed as he leaned against a wall. He soon heard his wife's voice. "M-Morgan! What are you doing in here?!"

"You've been taking so long! Father and I have already changed! Why are you just standing here looking at that mirror?"

"F-forgive me I just…I just have never been in something so…revealing…"

"What about the cloths you were forced to wear at Validar's party?"

Robin couldn't help but blush slightly, thinking back at that day. It made him wonder if Lucina would look anything like she did then.

"T-that's different! Aversa forced me to wear that!"

"Still, it should mean that someone's seen you like this before. A lot of people in fact."

"That doesn't help Morgan!"

Robin could hear his daughter giggle. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. But seriously, it's just you me and dad out here anyway, we've got the whole beach to ourselves, so nobody else will see you!"

"I know but…"

"What's wrong?"

There was hesitation, and then a sigh. "It's just that…I know I've always been lacking in some…feminine features…"

Robin couldn't believe what he just heard. And the tone of voice sounded so disappointed. Was Lucina being insecure because of how she looked?

"I never bothered to think of this before. Not with the matter of Grima to worry about. But now, I feel I may not be meeting Robin's expectations as a woman…his woman…"

Morgan was silent at first. Then she let out an exasperated sigh. "Mother, you've been staring at that gorgeous girl over there in the mirror and you think you don't look pretty? You're the prettiest woman out there! I'm proof of that! Look! I must have gotten these charming looks from some woman in the family! Or do you think I'm not pretty?"

"What? Morgan, of course you're pretty."

"Then so are you! Now enough stalling! Wait tell we knock dad's socks off with how pretty you are! Well, his socks are already off but-Ah, whatever! Let's just go! Then we'll see who isn't pretty!"

"Wha-M-Morgan, wait! Don't push!"

Robin watched as his wife was forced out of the changing room. Morgan's hands were flat against her mother's back pushing her outside. Robin was taken aback at what he saw. Lucina wore a bikini, like Morgan's with the same sock-like shoes. Only her swimwear was a dark shade of blue. He couldn't help but stare at what her normal attire normally hid.

Lucina's face was far redder then his as she wrapped her arms around herself. Mostly from being seen so exposed. But partly from seeing how bulk her husband was. She was learning now how fighting in wars and the training she gave him was improving his figure. "Er…Hello Robin. You look nice."

"And you look amazing." Robin said, making his wife smile nervously. He always thought she looked cute when she was embarrassed.

"See mom?" Morgan chirped. "You have plenty of feminine features! A beautiful face, pretty hair, a graceful figure, amazingly slender legs, gorgeous eyes-

"Er, thank you Morgan." Lucina said, getting redder as the complements went on, slowly letting her arms drop.

"Didn't we have this talk before? You have a lovely body. And you know what Lucina?" Robin asked wrapping a arm around her. "Your looks are amazing, but they aren't the only thing I love about you."

"Did you hear all of that?" Lucina asked looking at the floor.

"I did. But like I said, you already surpass my expectations for my woman. Even if you didn't have your looks, you still have your strength, your courage and your kindness." Robin smiled, as the two locked hands.

"Really?"

Robin kissed Lucina on the forehead. "Absolutely."

Lucina leaned her head against Robin's bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Robin. I have never heard such sweet words."

"Awww!" Morgan grinned. "You love birds are so cute together! Now come on! We're got a beach to get to!"

Robin and Lucina laughed as their daughter rushed outside. They followed together holding hands.

* * *

Robin sat on a towel on the sand. Lucina was lying down in one next to her. Morgan was nearby making a sand castle. She even got some sea water to make a moat.

"A real masterpiece you've got there, kiddo." Robin smiled.

"Thanks father! Hey! Why don't we all go swimming together?"

"That sounds nice."

"You two can go without me." Lucina said. "I…never learned how to swim."

"Then this is a good opportunity mother!"

"I'll be fine. Really."

Morgan sighed and went back to her sand castle. "Well, I don't wanna unless you're both with me."

"I'm sorry Morgan."

"It's fine…" the girl replied. Although a bit disappointed.

Robin sat there thinking. Lucina almost seemed scared of the water. He wondered if it would be best to get her to at least get in the water to help conquer her fear. He hated to see her scared. After a few minutes, he noticed that Lucina had fallen asleep on her towel. He looked at a bag next to him that had all the things they packed to enjoy on the beach. He then got an idea as a mischievous smirk rose on his face and turned to his daughter. "Pssst. Morgan."

The girl looked away from her little collection of perfect sandcastles to walk over to her father, being extra careful not to wake her mother. "What is it father?"

"Still want to go for a swim? All three of us?"

"Absolutely. But mother doesn't want to swim."

Robin signaled for his child to come closer. He leaned into her ear and whispered his plan. As he did Morgan shared his grin.

"Is it in the bag?" she asked once he finished explaining his plan.

"It is."

As Morgan hurried to the bag, Robin got on his knees behind his wife. Slowly, he lifted her upward, so she was sitting. The Queen momentarily stirred, but Robin wrapped his arms around her and let her rest against him. Lucina smiled and sighed happily and calmed back down. Meanwhile Morgan came back with an red inflatable ring that they purchased. Unfortunately, they soon found out that it was too small for any of them and didn't think they would end up using it…but now…

Morgan gently lifted it over her mother and slipped it onto her, until it was at her waist and over her arms. Robin smirked once it was in place. "Okay, inflate it."

"Yes sir." Morgan giggled before blowing into the tube. Slowly the ring puffed up.

Lucina started to stir again as she felt something squeezing her. "Hmm?" She soon realized she couldn't move her arms. Something was pinning them down. Her eyes snapped open in sudden panic as she sat up straight. Looking down she saw the red blow up ring pressed tightly around her body. And her arms were stuck at her sides. "Wh-what's going on?!"

She immediately heard Robin and Morgan break into laughter. The younger tactician already fallen onto her back, from laughing so hard. "R-Robin! Morgan! What's the meaning of this?!"

Robin gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Help me carry her Morgan."

"Okay!" his daughter laughed, grabbing her mother by the ankles. Lucina yelped as she was lifted off the towel and carried towards the sea.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking up into her husband's eyes.

"We are going for a swim."

The sound of that last word made Lucina's eyes widen and her struggles begin anew. Robin and Morgan had to adjust their grip, so it was more firm. "Please don't! I can't swim!"

"We'll teach you mother!" Morgan smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be with you the whole time!"

Soon Robin and Morgan stepped into the water. "This is the best way to conquer your fear, Lucina. By confronting it directly."

"Shouldn't I at least take these shoes off first?"

"They're made for swimming mom, I've still got mine on. Now no more excuses! We're teaching you how to swim-by force if need be!""

Once they were deep enough for them to just stand in the water, Morgan let Lucina's legs go. The Queen squealed at how cold the water was and her legs fell in. To her surprise the ring she was trapped in alone held the rest of her above the surface. She looked down to see her legs in the water.

"If you keep moving your legs, you'll be fine." Robin said letting her go.

"W-what if I drift off in this thing?"

"We won't let you." Morgan said swimming backwards.

Once Lucina had claimed down she had to admit that the water felt nice. It was cool on her skin. And she was starting to feel safer. She then saw Robin swim over to their daughter who was floating on her back. Though it was still awkward to just be floating there unable to move. She waited a few minutes before speaking. "Now that I got in the water with you can I go?"

"What?! Come on mother!" Morgan replied swimming back to the shallower area and over to her. "You haven't even gotten your whole body wet!"

Lucina sighed as she tried to lean over to get her face in the water, but the tight-fitting tube made it hard to do so.

Morgan gripped her mother. "Here, let he help." She said slowly leaning her forward. Lucina took a deep breath as her face slowly approached the water. Suddenly the whole tube flipped over without warning, and Lucina slipped from her daughter's grip.

"Whoops."

As Robin hurried over, he and Morgan looked up to see Lucina's upside down legs flailing into the air with her hands barley pointing out of the tube. The rest of her was underwater. "Pfft…HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Both of them couldn't help but laugh as Lucina kept kicking her legs into the air.

Robin's laughter was cut short when he noticed bubbles rising out from around her. "Wait, Morgan, she can't breathe!"

"Uh, oh!"

The girl ran over to her mother and took the end of the tube.

"No, wait!"

Before Morgan heard her father's warning, she let the air out, and Lucina fell all the way in. Surprised, she lifted her head out of the water, gasped for air and spat whatever seawater she could out of her mouth.

"Lucina, are you alright?" Robin asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"*Cough* I *Gasp* I think so…gods the water tastes so foul…"

"I'm so sorry dear."

"But…you laughed…you both thought that was funny…"

Robin looked down feeling guilty. As soon as Lucina saw him look away she smirked. Without warning she splashed water at his face.

"ACK!"

"There! That's what you get!"

Morgan started laughing again. Robin immediately turned to her. "Oh, think that's funny, do you?"

Without warning he threw water at Morgan making her shriek. The trio's next few minutes were spent by splashed each other.

Lucina was laughing, just throwing water at Robin and Morgan. But as soon as she decided to focus on him over Morgan, the girl got behind her and wrapped her arms around, Lucina, holding her in a vice grip.

"I'm taking you down with me!" she laughed, leaning back, trying to pull Lucina into the water. But she only smirked at Morgan's struggle and slowly managed to pry her arms free from her grip. From there she pulled Morgan's arms, off her completely and whirled around to pull her in.

"EEEEEEEK! No fair! How come only father can keep you in his holds?"

"He and I train. A lot." Lucina smiled, lifting Morgan up in her arms. She carried her deeper in the water. Just enough so she could still stand. Then she tossed Morgan, who screamed as she splashed in.

She then realised Robin had disappeared. She felt a grip on her legs and screamed as she was pulled under. When she rose up she was in Robin's arms, who had a smug grin on his face.

Morgan laughed as she came to the shore. She noticed the deflated red tube they used on Lucina earlier and picked it up. Robin followed close behind with Lucina. He was hugging her legs, with his hands, lifting her up, while Lucina had one arm around his neck and her other hand against his chest.

* * *

That evening, the three enjoyed their time at a fireplace. Lucina was sleeping against Robin's shoulder with a smile. Morgan was scarfing down some fish they caught. The king himself was happy just watching them smile. He was glad that he was able to convince the counsel to let his family go on this vacation alone. Of course, that didn't stop Suiglez from guarding the entryway to the Outrealm.

He was glad he came on this family vacation. And he looked forward to the many others yet to come.

* * *

 **Good grief this took longer than it had the right to. Hopefully you all enjoyed it none the less.**


	5. Chapter 5: Love and War

Morgan flipped over her mother's practice sword, before she closed in and jumped over with a diagonal slash. But her mother was quick to jump aside and point the practice sword at Morgan's neck.

"Aww…you got me again."

"You put to much force in your swings and leave yourself open afterword."

"Okay, one more time!" Morgan said. "I think I've got it this time."

"Very well."

Lucina and Morgan readied their practice swords.

* * *

Robin was at his desk reading through letters. Some were requests from his people. Some were from his old friends. But then he came across one that was tied to a box with familiar handwriting. "Say'ri?"

He opened the letter and read it. "Hmmm…"

* * *

"HYA!"

Morgan could barley block Lucina's blows. The young tactician slowly backed up.

" _Come on…just a little closer…"_

Lucina swung upward, knocking Morgan's sword arm up.

" _Closer…"_

"HRAH!"

Lucina charged at Morgan thrusting her blade.

" _NOW!"_

Morgan jumped to the side, and Lucina charged right past her.

Suddenly the ground under the Queen's feet gave in. Her eyes widened as gravity suddenly kicked in.

"WAAAAAAH!"

She fell into a hole in the ground with a thud. Morgan ran over and peeked inside. "Ha, ha! It worked!"

"Morgan! When did you dig this up?!"

"I got up early this morning! Looks like I win this round!"

"I hardly think this is fair." Lucina muttered as she got up.

"All's fair in love and war! This is how a tactician fights! Now say you lost and I'll let you out."

Lucina shook her head and sighed. "Fine, fine. You win."

"Good!" Morgan said throwing a rope down. Lucina took it and started climbing out of the deep hole. Once Lucina had come out She looked up at Morgan's smug grin. She couldn't help but smile at it as she ruffled her hair. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yup!" Morgan said as she took Lucina's wrists and put them together. "Click!"

Lucina gave her daughter a confused look. "What?"

"You surrendered! Now you're my prisoner! Come on! I want to show father that I caught the great Queen Lucina!"

Lucina rolled her eyes with a smile as Morgan dragged her away by her "chained" wrists. Morgan's whimsy never failed to amuse her.

* * *

"Father!" Morgan sang as she entered the king's office. "Look! I won against mother!"

"Did you now?" Robin grinned. "That's no simple task."

"She used a pitfall." Lucina said as she followed Morgan with her wrists still put together. "She plays dirty like her father, always catching me off guard with those clever little tricks."

"Guilty. I just got something interesting. Come take a look."

Lucina and Morgan walked to his side and looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Lucina asked, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Hey!" Morgan pouted.

Lucina looked at her upset daughter. "What's wrong?"

Morgan took her wrists again and put them back together. "Click! There! No escaping your handcuffs!"

Robin laughed as Lucina rolled her eyes again. "Right." She smirked clenching her hands as if they were chained. "Anyway, you were saying, Robin?"

"I got a letter from Valm. Say'ri is requesting that we meet her to discuss trades between our countries. I thought it might be a good chance to pay some old friends a visit."

"I think that's a great idea." Lucina smiled.

"I've never been to Valm before!" Morgan beamed. "This could be fun!"

"I'm glad you agree." Robin said reaching under his desk. "Say'ri was hoping you would join us." He took out the parcel the letter came with. "That's why she sent this."

"What is it?"

"When your mother and I were in Valm, Say'ri gave us Swordmaster uniforms we used for disguises. She found a similar outfit your size and thought you'd like to try wearing it."

"Oh, boy! I'll go try it on!" Morgan said taking the package. She then pointed a finger at her mother with a playful stern expression. "You're not going to escape while I'm gone, are you?"

Lucina pretended to try to pry her wrists apart. "Hrrrgh! No! My bonds are too strong!"

"Keep an eye on my prisoner father! Don't let her escape! She already slipped from her hendcuffs once!"

"Sure, thing kiddo!" Robin smirked as Morgan hurried out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Morgan came back into the room dressed as a Myrmidon. "Ta da! How do I look?"

"Wonderful." Robin smiled. "It suits you."

Morgan walked over to the desk to join them. "When are we going?"

"As soon as we get a reply from Say'ri. I just sent a message."

"I can't wait!" Morgan said. Then she noticed Lucina's hands were at her sides. "Hey! Mother, you did it again!"

As Morgan reached to grab her wrists, Lucina suddenly reached out and took hers, placing them together. "Click."

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"Sure, she can." Robin grinned. "I let her go while you were out so we could catch you."

"What?! No fair!" Morgan pouted. She let out a fake grunt, pretending to struggle.

"We know how to outwit you Morgan." Robin grinned. "We **are** your parents."

"Who say it's time you got to your etiquette lessons." Lucina added.

"What?! Come on! It's not bad enough that I was stabbed in the back and captured, but now I have to be tortured?!"

Robin and Lucina laughed as they lead their daughter out of the room and down the halls. They hoped nobody would notice Morgan's pouting expression or the fact that she held her wrists in front of her, pretending to be chained.

Then again, they all knew she was a quirky one. That's part of why everyone loved her. She was truly a Plegian treasure.

* * *

 **I'm sure this is obvious, but the next few chapters will take place in Valm. We'll be seeing more characters then this usual trio then.**


	6. Chapter 6: Return to Valm

The boat ride to Valm was a week long. The chariot ride was only a few hours. As it rode into the castle and stopped, Riam and Suiglez were the first to come out. They went to the back and opened the doors for Robin, Lucina and Morgan to step out. In the courtyard Valmise troops stood in two lines at both their sides. As they approached Say'ri came to greet them.

"My friends. It has been too long."

"It has. It's good to see you are doing well Say'ri." Robin greeted with a smile.

"I trust that Plegia is also doing well?"

"For the most part. Although our crops have taken a heavy blow. Let's just say I'm glad you made this offer."

"As am I. Let us discuss this further inside."

"What am I gonna do?" Morgan asked.

"Lucina, can you stay with Morgan?" Robin asked. "Sorry to throw that on you, but I don't want to leave her alone."

"Of course."

Say'ri turned to two of her guards. "Show them to the room we have prepared."

The knights bowed and led the Queen and Princess towards the castle.

"It is good to see the garb we sent your daughter fits. Seeing you and Lucina in the Valm swordsmen uniforms brings back memories."

"Yeah. Hard to believe everything that's happened."

* * *

As Lucina helped Morgan unpacked she went over her memories of Valm with her.

"Wow. I thought you were the warrior between the two, yet you're the one who got captured, not father?" Morgan joked.

Lucina's face turned slightly red. "Robin would have been captured too if it weren't for sir Riam."

"Sorry, just joking mother! Anyway, did you do anything here that wasn't war related?"

"After the war we went on a date. We ate at a restaurant and walked around the town square. Is there anything you wanted to do while we're here?"

Morgan thought for a moment. "Hey…these are swordsmen uniforms right? Wanna spar in them?"

"Huh? I suppose, but we do that at home all the time, don't we?"

"Yeah, but I want to see what makes these ideal for swordsmen! Maybe they're easier to fight in!"

"Alright then. Let's see if we can go to the training grounds."

* * *

Robin sat at a large table across from Say'ri. Suiglez and Riam stood at his sides.

"So simply put, we have plenty of gold but not much food and water. We would be happy to buy some of your country's crops."

"Aye. The harvest this year was one of our most successful. I was concerned that some of the food we produced would spoil before our people could consume it. I would be more then happy to use it to help Plegia. I would like to show you our stock, so we can agree on a price."

"Excellent. I believe that should solve our problem." Robin said standing up. "Thank you Say'ri."

"It is my pleasure. Though before you leave, there is someone who arrived to Valm during his travels and was hoping to see you. I'll let him know you are here."

* * *

As Lucina took out two practice swords, Morgan was stretching out in the field.

"Are you ready Morgan?"

"Yup! Let's do this! I'm so full of energy that I think I might actually win this time without a pitfall!"

"We'll see dear. We'll see."

* * *

Robin walked down the halls of the castle with his escorts.

"Who do you think is expecting you?" Riam asked.

"No idea. Yen'fay and Walheart disappeared, so nobody in particular comes to mind."

"Hey! Robin! Sir Riam!"

Looking behind them the three saw a familiar silver-haired dancer approach.

"Inigo? Is that you?"

The boy stopped in front of them. "I was passing by in Valm when I heard you were coming to meet Lady Say'ri. I thought I would see if I could meet you."

"It's good to see you again." Riam smiled. "How have you been my friend?"

"About the same. After the war I decided to travel around the world to work on my dancing just as my mother did."

"Following her footsteps huh?"

"I'm glad to see you're alright." Robin said. "I often wonder what you guys are up to."

"Thanks. We think about you too. How are things in Plegia?"

"Thanks to Say'ri's generous offer, things are looking up. Let's go find Lucina and Morgan. I'm sure they will be happy to see you again."

"I think I heard the guards say they were heading for the training grounds."

"The training grounds?" Suiglez asked. "An odd choice for a rare visit here."

"Well, let's go find them." Robin said.

"Perhaps I shall go make sure your room is safe. I trust Lady Say'ri, but I would rather not risk any harm coming to you."

"If it will give you peace of mind, then I won't stop you."

* * *

Robin, Inigo and Riam stepped outside and into the sunlight. They could hear the sounds of wooden swords smacking against each other as the sight of Morgan and Lucina having a intense clash came into view.

"There they are." Inigo said. "Wow. It's just sparing and they're really into it."

"Yes, Lucina isn't one to hold back." Robin said. "I learned that the hard way."

Neither combatant seemed to notice they were being watched. Lucina blocked a horizontal swipe and slashed downward, which Morgan blocked by holding her weapon overhead. Then she tried to make another horizontal swipe while her mother was open.

And then Lucina backflipped over in. As soon as she landed she thrusted her sword. Morgan twirled in the air to the side evading the attack. When Lucina was about to swipe vertically again, Morgan flipped backwards into the air, and kicked the hilt of Lucina's blade with her right foot doing so. The result sent Lucina's sword into the air out of her grasp. Before Morgan could capitalize, however, Lucina swept at Morgan's legs with her right one, knocking the girl off her feet and onto her rear. As Lucina caught her sword, Morgan rolled backwards away from her and once she was on her hands she pushed off the ground to get to her feet.

Lucina leapt into the air and spun repeatedly as she came towards her daughter. Morgan jumped back as she landed but wasn't prepared for Lucina as she immediately leapt forward like a panther and tackled her. They rolled a bit before Lucina landed on top and held the blunt wooden weapon at Morgan's neck.

"Looks like I won this time."

"Awwww."

Lucina got up before helping Morgan to her feet. "These uniforms are easier to fight in. They're very light."

"Yeah, I guess." Morgan sighed. "Fine, look's like you got me fair and square." She pouted as she put her wrists together behind her back acting like she was handcuffed. "Click."

Lucina laughed at her playfulness. "And you criticize me for getting captured."

"If you're done rubbing salt into the wound, what will be my fate?" Morgan asked in a dramatic tone. "Will you lock me up in a dark dungeon? Sale me off as a slave? Subduct me to tickle torture?"

"As funny as that last one would be how about your father and I take you out to dinner?"

"Okay! Oh, look! That's father over there! And is that Inigo with him? Hey!"

Morgan ran over to them, quick to forget her hands were "bond". Lucina picked up their practice swords and followed.

"Hi Inigo, it's been a long time!" Morgan said.

The dancer's face was bright red. As was Robin who was staring out into the field. Riam just had a hand over his face sighing in exasperation.

"Mother, said we're going out for dinner, father!"

"I can see loosing hasn't done anything to your appetite." Lucina smiled "Some things never change. Speaking of which, how are you Inigo?"

Again, no answer.

"Robin? Inigo? Is something wrong?"

"Lucina? Morgan? Can I have a word with you?" Robin asked leading them away a few steps.

"What is it father?" Morgan asked.

"About those uniforms you're wearing…"

"Oh, yeah! These are perfect to spar in! Hey, mother, let's train in these from now on! It'll be our special battle attire!"

"That sounds like a good idea." Lucina replied.

"Well…as long as you two make sure nobody is watching you while you train." Robin replied. "Or if you try not to do all those flips."

"What? Why?"

"Either that…or wear pants next time."

Both Lucina and Morgan gave Robin a confused look before looking at their Myrmidon and Swordmaster uniforms. But then they caught on and their faces became bright red.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait on this one. I honestly thought I uploaded it a while ago and just didn't. Guess this happens when you multitask stories.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Experiment

**I joked about Megaman Legends 3 not happening in my Roy and Lilina oneshot fic and here I am taking an eternity to update this. I apologise to those who followed this story for the long wait, but Fates of S.T.E.A.M. and making sure it gets updated on time is my top priority. And I have other projects I want to work on. And I'm sort of stuck for ideas for this. I SHAKE MY FIST AT YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

* * *

Morgan was already wondering troughing the Valm library. Her parents were out attending business with Say'ri while she was alone to explore. Right now, she was reading a book about the Saint King Alm.

She then heard a depressed sigh.

She looked over her shoulder to see Inigo at another desk. "Oh, hi Inigo!" The boy didn't answer. "Rejected again, huh?"

"Yet again. I don't understand, Morgan. What is it that I lack?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Hmm. Good question. You actively try to catch woman yet Owain, father and grandpa all got girlfriends when they weren't actively hunting for them."

That comment was a blow to Inigo's pride. "Forget I asked."

"Maybe it's because you keep flirting with every girl in sight without considering what kind of girl you want specifically."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered, who your ideal girl might be?"

Inigo thought for a moment. "Well, you see I…maybe someone with…uh…"

"You don't even know, who you want to be with?"

"Well, I…I just thought I would rather not end up growing old and dying alone."

"Nobody want's that." Morgan said. "A lonely life would suck. Gosh, now I'm really confused. Why would anyone ever live alone? What's wrong with being with you anyway? Is it your posture? The way you talk? I just don't get it."

"Don't worry about me, Morgan."

"I can't!" Morgan pouted. "It's confusing me and nagging me in the back of the head! I need to find the answer! It's my duty as a tactician to know these things! This calls for an experiment!"

Inigo looked up at her determined gaze. "What are you thinking?"

"Come on! We're going on a date together!"

"How will that hel-wait, hold on what?"

"If I go out with you and you hit on me the way you do other girls, and I'll know what you're doing wrong! It's as simple as that!"

"So basically, I'm your test subject?"

"Come, on! If we isolate the problem, I can help you get a girl with ease! Besides, this is part of my plan, so when you screw up you won't have to worry about me slapping you! Or throwing hot water at you! Or chasing you around with a heavy pan! Or-

"Who told you about all that!?"

"Ya hear stories when with the Future Deliverance. Anyway, It's worth a shot, right?"

Inigo sighed. "Well, I suppose I don't have much to lose."

"Good! Now, no half measures, I want the whole, flirty, Inigo experience!"

Inigo simply watched as the peppy girl skipped out of the room. How this was going to end was beyond him.

* * *

Outside of the capital, Valm was filled with people. Markets were all over the square filled with things go purchase and restaurants to eat at. The possibilities seemed endless.

"So, where do you wanna start?" Morgan asked. "Oh, let's go find some cute accessories! I bet I can find something cute for mother to buy! Oh, wait, maybe I can find her a dress that doesn't make my eyes bleed! Or maybe some more cloths for father, he needs more. Oh, oh! What about-

"Er, you might want to slow down Morgan."

"Oh, right. Heh, heh, Sorry, I've never seen a market this big! It's so exiting!"

Inigo thought for a moment. "Hmm. Now that you mention it, you weren't with us when we defeated Walheart."

"Nope. Were the streets like this then too?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Cool! In that case, where do you think we should start?"

"I suppose we could look at the accessories." Inigo said.

They walked together down the market. Inigo didn't know where this was going, but he had a feeling it might not be so bad in the end.

* * *

The next day Inigo heard a knock on the door to his room and opened it to see, Morgan.

"Hey, Inigo! I finished analyzing everything from our date yesterday!"

"And?"

"I still don't get it!" Morgan said handing a paper to him. He read all the notes she wrote. _Supper nice. Knows good stores and restaurants. Pleasant to talk to. Easy on the eyes. Plenty of complements. Not stingey. Strong enough to fight in war._ "Look at those traits! Who doesn't want a guy like that!"

"Well so much for that." Inigo sighed.

"Hmmm…maybe I need more research? Can we do this again sometime?"

"I suppose." Inigo replied. "Er, just one thing. You haven't told your parents about this, have you?"

"No. Why, should we keep it a secret?"

"If you don't mind. Even if it's only a "experiment" I don't think they'd be please with me dating their daughter."

"You worry to much." Morgan shrugged. "But, sure. I can keep a secret."

"Thank you." Inigo smiled. "You're a good friend Morgan."

"Aww! Thanks Inigo!"

* * *

"And that's how it went." Riam said. He was inside the room that was given to Robin and Lucina, who were sitting on the bed.

"I see. Thank you, Riam." Robin said. "Morgan has strange ways of helping people. Good thing you saw them leave for their "experiment."

"It seemed rude to follow them. But I felt I needed to make sure everything went alright. I should note, Morgan plans to go out with Inigo again. She said she wanted to get more information but…"

"Do you think she has feelings for him?" Lucina asked.

"Possibly." Robin replied. "Sorry to put this on your lap, Riam, but let us know if this develops further."

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8: The Justice Callab

Cynthia rode her Pegasus into battle. Being the adventuring hero she was, she decided to face this small crowd of bandits, on her own. Her Pegasus swopped down into the village that was under attack.

Three bandits had a little girl cornered in an ally. She whimpered as they got closer.

"She's a bit younger then what we usually stock up on. But she'll do."

"Yeah, and with that flying brat ruining our plans, we can't always be fussy."

The girl cried. "Help! Someone, help me!"

Just as one of them was about to grab her, a flash of black swopped in and the man disappeared. The girl dared to open her eyes to see both of the remaining bandits looking around franticly.

"What just happened?!"

"What the-

"Up here, you cravens!"

They all looked up to see Cynthia in her Dark Flier garb on her black Pegasus. She held her Brave Lance in one hand and the bandit by the collar with the other.

The other two scowled. "Aw hell! It's her!"

"That's right villains!" Cynthia boasted as she dropped the struggling bandit and let him fall to the ground with a painful crunch. "Tremble before the might, of the Pegasus Princess Cynthia!"

She charged towards the other two on her Pegasus. She jumped off of it as it slammed into one and spun her lance in the air as she dropped towards the other. As her Pegasus trampled its target, she went on the offensive swinging her lance around, swiftly and elegantly, as her foe could only block with his sword.

With one more upward swing the sword flew out of her foe's hand and a spinning kick to the face knocked him into a wall.

"Ugh…You!"

"Hah! Ready to surrender?" Cynthia smirked. "You stood no chance against true justice!"

The bandit slowly reached to his belt. In a flash he pulled out a dagger, which may have caught our hero off guard, but she still managed to evade.

" _What?! A hidden weapon?!"_

The bandit managed to grab her by the neck while she was off guard. She dropped her lance to grab the hand at her neck. The man smirked as he was about to thrust his knife at her, but she grabbed the other hand to stop it before kicking him in the gut, making him drop her. She straightened herself just as he charged at her again. After grappling a bit, she easily managed to make him drop his knife. But she didn't anticipate the headbutt, she got, making her yelp. When distracted the man got her in a bearhug and started crushing the air out of her. Cynthia screamed as she tried to pull her arms free with her legs flailing.

Then Cynthia's beloved Pegasus, rammed into the man, making him release her. The stead had already knocked out the other man. Once free, Cynthia cartwheeled over to her fallen weapon. Once it was back in her hands she flipped into the air and brought the blunt end of the weapon over the last enemy's head, knocking him out.

With the villains defeated Cynthia approached the young girl and kneeled in front of her. "Are you hurt?"

"No…Thank you. Are you…Princess Cynthia of the Justice Cabal?"

Cynthia laughed proudly and posed. "That's right! I am the Pegasus Princess Cynthia! One of the Justice Cabal's founding members!"

The girl had stars in her eyes. "Wow! I can't believe I got to meet another one of your members!"

"Oh? You met someone else from my heroic crew?"

"Yes. The Tactician Princess Morgan And the Cutting Wit Severa."

"Morgan and Severa were here?"

The little girl nodded. "Morgan said she was investigating a bandit camp somewhere in this area. She said she ran into Severa here who was shopping for accessories at the time."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Of course, she was." It was no secret that Severa and Cynthia didn't always get along. But they respected each other over time as fellow members of the Justice Cabal and became friendly rivals.

"They found out that it was hidden near the mountains east of here and went to take care of it so they wouldn't attack us anymore…But…"

"Is something wrong?"

"But that was nearly three days ago. They said they'd come right back when they were done. And I think those guys just now came from the same camp…"

"Hmm…Severa is one thing, but Morgan can certainly take care of herself. But nevertheless, a true hero doesn't ignore the possibility of her fellow heroes being in great peril! Fear not child! I shall sally forth and provide backup for my friends and together we will wipe that foul camp off the map!"

"Really?!"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

As soon as she made sure the patrolling knights brought the criminals she defeated to justice, Cynthia rode her mount east of the village to where the camp was.

"Let us see…there are the mountains…" she looked down and saw a few tents gathered. "And that must be their camp! Let's go girl!"

Her mount swopped down into the trees and near the camp. She hid behind a tree and saw two mem at the front of the camp.

"Ivan's team never got back."

"Yeah. What do you think happened? Was it a member of the Justice Cabal?"

"Bah! The Justice Cabal ain't squat! We easily captured the shrimp and the mouthy red-head that were snooping round here the other day!"

Cynthia was shocked to hear this. "They captured Morgan and Severa? Oh no. I've got to help them!" She was about to set forward but stopped. "No, wait! If they could take down Morgan this won't be easy…And Severa's no slouch either so if they were both defeated, there is doubt that I can do this on my own. But I can't leave them hanging!" she turned to her Pegasus. "Listen carefully partner. I need you to let the others know what's going on just in case I fail. Can you do that for me?"

Her noble steed was clearly reluctant. But she nodded before flying off.

"I'm counting on ya girl!" Cynthia turned back towards the camp. "As for me…"

One of the two bandits heard a rustle from the bushes. "Hey what was that?"

"Prepare yourself, villains!" Cynthia thrusted her lance into the ground and vaulted into one of them before whacking the other in the head. Both guards were down in mere seconds. With no time to waste she snuck into the camp but was surprised to see it almost completely empty. "Huh. They must all be asleep. Good. I should be able to find Severa and Morgan and get out of here no problem." With unparallel stealth she snuck around the camp. "Okay, Cynthia think…They would probably keep them in a tent further away from the others…" she slipped over to a smaller tent that stood at the edge of camp. "Ah ha."

Slowly approaching it, holding her weapon tightly. Opening the tent flap she saw…

"Morgan…Severa?"

Sure enough, it was her dear comrade who travled from the future just like her, and her niece from even deeper into the future than they were from. Morgan the Tactician Princess and daughter of Cynthia's sister Lucina along with Cynthia's mouthy and grumpy rival, Severa the Cutting Wit. Only they weren't as heroic looking as they usually were for two reasons. One was that they were tied to a pole at the center of the empty tent back to back. Rope wound around their ankles, shins and thighs all of which were also tied to the pole. More rope tied their wrists behind her backs, and their upper bodies to the pole. The second issue is what Cynthia was seeing was not…what Severa or Morgan usually wore. Instead of the Grandmaster garb the little tactician was so proud of and the Hero armor Severa received after being freed from slavery at the hands of Nelson, the two of them had a rather revealing attire on. Morgan had a pair of dark blue heeled boots and tight silk gloves that reached her elbows, along with what looked like either a two-piece bathing suit, or a set of smallclothes of the same color. Severa had an identical set of "clothes" gloves, and boots on, only hers were a crimson red. The poor girl and the cranky rival were also gagged and blindfolded.

Cynthia hurried over to Morgan and undid her blindfold. The only source of light in the tent was a lone lantern, but Morgan could still see Cynthia and her eyes sparkled with hope as she made muffled cheers through her gag.

Cynthia laughed as she reached to untie the cloth from around Morgan's mouth and noise. "Heh, heh. Let me get that for ya kiddo!"

"Phew! Fresh air and sight! Thanks Aunt Cynthia, you always know what kind of gifts I want when you come over!" Morgan laughed.

Cynthia ruffled Morgan's hair. "Why you're welcome, my heroic niece! So, did you decide to go for a new wardrobe, or is this more of your "undercover" work?"

Morgan blushed as she looked down at her blue, revealing attire. "Very funny."

Severa made bunch of angry shouts in her gag as she started struggling.

"Aww. What's the matter Sev?" Cynthia sarcastically asked with a smug face as she walked over to her and pulled down her blindfold. "Can't get out of that on your own? This is why I'm the superior hero!"

Severa glared and yelled at her but it was all mumbles.

"I think you should ungag her before her head explodes." Morgan said.

"I don't know. She's much more pleasant when she can't talk."

The muffled shouting got louder.

"Okay, okay, hang on." Cynthia untied the gag and pulled it away from Severa's face. "There, happy?"

"Do I LOOK happy?!" Severa spat with all the venom she could. "Hurry up and get me OUT of this!"

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on." Cynthia replied before smugly adding. "Oh, right. Too late for that."

Severa blushed as she scowled at her new clothing. "Will you shut up?! They forced me into this stupid get up!"

"Huh? Why? Aren't they just gonna hold you ransom for a bit? That's what stupid bandits like these do." Cynthia said as she walked back to face Morgan, wanting to free her first.

"I thought they were just bandits at first too." The tactician replied. "But turns out they're something much, much worse."

"What do you-

"Behind you!"

Cynthia turned around and with great reflexes deflected an arrow headed for her with her lance.

"Well, well, well." an archer smirked as he came in. "Another little girl, playing hero?"

"I'm not playing. I am a hero!" Cynthia charged at him as he fired more arrows. But she slashed away at them with her weapon while spinning and twirling her body and her weapon like a graceful dance as she gradually got closer. Morgan and Severa struggled in their bindings, wanting in on the action but were ultimately firmly tied down and forced to watch.

The man swapped his bow for a sword and charged. But Cynthia stopped her movements as she blocked it. Then the man swept at her legs with one of his, knocking her on her rear. He kicked her lance out of her hands and pointed his sword at her. "You've got no weapon! Surrender!"

Cynthia slowly reached behind her and smirked. "No weapon, you say?" With lightning speed, she took out a tome. "Thunder!"

From her palm a blast of yellow magic zapped the opponent so hard that he was sent flying out of the tent screaming.

"Ha! So much for him!"

"Great job Aunt Cynthia!" Morgan cheered. "All that practice paid off!"

Cynthia sprung to her feet. "Why thank you my heroic niece! Now hold tight there so I can untie you and we'll get you a little payback on these creeps!"

Morgan laughed. "You really do know what to get me when you come over!"

"Well, I- Just as she was walking towards her niece another arrow came in and shot the tome right out of her hand. "What the-HEY!" Next a lasso flew over her head and tightened around her waist, with her hands pinned to her sides. Turning around she saw seven more men. _"No! The fight just now must have woken them up! …or maybe it was Severa's screaming. Yeah, most likely the ladder."_

The man holding the other end of her lasso pulled and she yelped as she was yanked over to them and landed on her side. She scowled at the smirking men who looked down on her. The one who appeared to be the leader, kneeled in front of her and gripped her chin to make her look at him. "Would you look at that. Our cute little brats brought us another. We got some good merchandise for tomorrow."

"Merchandise? Tomorrow? What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon girly." Another grunt replied as he picked up her dropped lance. "But for now, it's past yer bedtime!"

The last thing Cynthia saw before blacking out was the blunt end of her lance coming towards her head.

* * *

"Au…inthia…Aunt…ia…Aunt Cynthia, wake up!"

"Ooooh…Ow…" Much later Cynthia woke up with a harsh pain in her head. "M...org...an?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...just dizzy." Cynthia's vision was blurry. "Ow…Something's constricting me tightly…And did the tent get a lot colder or something?"

"Um…not exactly…"

When Cynthia's sight recovered her questions received a much more descriptive answer. She was tied to the same pole Morgan and Severa were bound to, the exact same way they were. And to make matters even worse while she was out cold she was also dressed into the same kind of heeled boots, gloves and skimpy outfit that was forced onto Severa and Morgan only Cynthia's was white.

Cynthia blushed deep red as she struggled and squirmed in her bonds. "H-hey! Ngh! What's the big idea?!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I asked when I woke up with this embarrassing junk on." Morgan muttered.

Severa smugly grinned at Cynthia. "Is it funny now, little miss perfect hero?"

Cynthia grunted as she continued her struggle. "Was this even necessary?! I'm embarrassed enough that I got captured by these creeps!"

Morgan sighed. "They want to make us look…how to put it. "Right" in their minds for the auction."

"Auction?"

"Slave auction. These guys aren't bandits. They're slave traders."

"What?! The most damnable scum! Treating people like property!"

"I know…Who knows how many other girls share our fate beforehand."

Cynthia sighed and looked down in shame. "I know…Sorry, guys. I tried to save you two and instead I got damseled like you instead."

"It's alright." Morgan smiled. "Honestly when Severa and I got caught, I thought I was falling behind against you in terms of our heroics. But now that you got caught, we're tied! Heh, heh! Get it? Because we're tied now that we're all tied up? So, we're literally tied?"

Having absolutly no sense of humor, Severa wished she was literally anywhere else on the planet right now. "Ha, ha. Hilarious."

Cynthia on the other hand was amused by her niece's joke and chuckled. "Oh, Morgan! Always the cheery one! Even in this dire situation! I guess we can call this a "bonding" moment!"

Morgan laughed. "Well seeing how you're the last one to join us on it, I'll have to show you the "ropes" aunt!"

"Thanks Morgan! Without you're guidance I would have been in a real "bind!"

"I'd love to help with you're problems all the time, but right now I'm a little "tied up!"

"Will you two please just SHUT UP!" Severa yelled.

"Sorry Severa! "Knot" happening!" Cynthia smirked.

"Awww...I want to make more puns but I'm out of ideas." Morgan sulked before adding. "I guess I'm at the end of my rope." with a wink.

Severa started furiously thrashing in her restraints. "GRRRRR! Why couldn't they have gagged you idiots!?"

"You want gags?" Cynthia asked. "Morgan and I already made seven jokes about our situation."

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!"**

"Oh lighten up Sev! The Justice Cabal doesn't accept defeat. We've been in sticky situations like this before." Morgan said.

"True. How did you and Severa get captured anyway?"

"Not important." Severa muttered.

Morgan glared at her. "Yeah right! I had a perfect a perfect plan, but SOMEBODY had to start complaining about how bad she thought it was and next thing you know our cover is blown and all the slavers come running and overwhelm us!"

Cynthia sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Severa looked away. "Yes, yes, I messed up, can we PLEASE move on?!"

Morgan shook her head. "Well, what's done is done. Let's think of a plan. Good thing they weren't smart to gag me and Severa again. Villains sure can be dumb and arrogant."

Cynthia tried struggling in the ropes holding her to the pole again but they showed no sign of loosening. "These ropes are too tight. We can't break free on our own. But as a backup plan, I sent my Pegasus to fetch the others just in case I failed."

"Good! Knowing them, they can handle a few jerks like this! Once we're heroically busted out, we'll get our payback and end their slave trading once and for all!"

"So, we just wait until then?" Severe asked.

Cynthia smiled. "Sounds good! They said the auction is tomorrow?"

Morgan nodded. "Yup. Say, now that I think about it, getting captured might be a blessing in disguise!"

"How so?"

"If we act during the auction we can take down, not just these slavers, but all those dirty men that come here to buy slaves! I bet a lot of them are corrupt rich men that aren't easy to hunt down normally!"

"I get it! Well then, let's get some rest. It'll kinda be hard to sleep like this, but we'll need to be ready for action. We have no armor and weapons, but we can think of it as a fun challenge!"

Severa rolled her eyes. "Right. Fun."

"Okay. Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Cynthia, Severa and Morgan woke up and could hear all kinds of voices outside. Shortly after they awoke a few men came in to untie them, but knives were kept at the girl's necks to make sure they didn't try anything. Then their wrists were locked away behind their backs in tight, steel manacles. And then cloths were tied over their mouths.

" _Oh great. NOW they remember to gag us."_ Morgan thought. _"Oh well. At least we already set our strategy."_

Then collars with leashes were snapped around each girl's necks and they were forced to march out of the tent.

The amount of slavers that came for the auction was larger then they imagined. It was "embarrassing" to say the very least to hear them laugh, whistle and applaud as they were seen in this shameful state. Severa blushed and looked down, not wanting to see their gaze on her, but Cynthia and Morgan held their heads high and marched proudly with all the heroic presence they could muster as they walked over to the outdoor stage, and up the stairs. The long ends of the leashes on their collars were tied to a nearby peg to keep them from leaving.

The leader of the slavers stood in front of them and before the crowd. "Welcome one and all! Today we got two very special ladies for you! Have the infamous Justice Cabal been giving you hell? Would you like to exact your revenge? Do you just want a cute slave in your home? Well here's your chance to claim the Pegasus Princess Cynthia, the Cutting Wit Severa, and the Tactician Princess Morgan! Let's start with the Cutting Wit here!" he said walking over to Severa and put a hand on her shoulder she desperately tried to shake off. "The bidding starts at 10000 gold…now!"

"10500 gold!"

"11000 gold!"

Just like that the price rose fast. All the while Morgan, Severa and Cynthia scanned the area for their friends. With their armor and weapons stripped from them, collars that threatened to choke them if they tried to move and their hands locked away behind their backs there was no way they could free themselves.

"22000 gold!"

"23000 gold!"

The price was already twice the original offer frightening Severa as she feared being sold away. But neither Cynthia or Morgan were scared. True heroes knew no fear. And they believed in their friends.

"Sold for 40000 gold!"

"Halt villains!" A hooded man in the crowd threw away his cloaked brandished a majestic silver sword. "RADIANT DAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!" He slammed this weapon into the ground, and a blast of flame erupted around him ingulfing nearly everyone in the audience in flames.

"Oye, who the hell is that guy?! How'd he do that?!"

"Wait…that sword…that's the legendary Missiletainn! C-could it be…?!"

The blond man laughed. "Ha, ha! That's right foul slavers! Tremble before the might of the Scion of Legend! Owain!"

"Wh-what?! More of the Justice Cabal!"

"That's right! Think you can kidnap my dear comrades and get away with it?! Face the wrath of justice for your crimes!"

Severa, Cynthia and Morgan muffled cheers through their gags as Owain went to work, taking down the slavers. Then they heard a snap and looked behind them to see the ends of their leashes, previously tied to the stage cut in half leaving half hanging loosely from the collars around their necks. A wyvern flew over them.

It was the silent Masked Ridder Gerome who came to their aid now.

Cynthia's heart soared as she cheered his name. Though it just came out as a muffle through her gag. Morgan in the meantime ran up to the slaver leader and did a running kick to his back from behind and sent him falling off the stage.

"Grab the girls!" three more men with swords came onto the stage.

The leader looked up on the stage. "Don't use your weapons you idiots! You'll damage the merchandise!"

"Yes sir!" the men sheathed their weapons and charged at the girls.

Cynthia smirked under her gag. _"These guys really are dumb! You should have restrained our legs as well, slaver scum!"_

Cynthia stepped away from the first two punches and backflipped over the third. Then with sheer elegance and grace she jumped at the man. Her left boot slammed into his face and the right foot winded up and shot a second more powerful kick to the head. On Morgan's end the tactician ducked under a punch and jumped away from a kick. With a very high jump she spun in the air and dove both of her feet onto her opponent's head. Severa in the meantime sidestepped a few punches from her opponent and kicked him in the shin hard. While he was on the ground, whimpering in pain, she brutally stomped on his head until he was out cold.

The leader scowled as his men were knocked out immediately and climbed back onto the stage himself. "Oye, Fisti! Cuffs! Get yer butts over here and help me teach these naughty slaves their place!"

Two bald and much burlier men stomped onto the stage next with him. Cynthia deciding to face the leader herself with Morgan and Severa taking on the other two.

Severa was the first to attack, charging at her opponent with a lunging kick, but he stepped out of the way and laughed as she crashed into the ground.

Cynthia and Morgan both charged at their enemies, but their kicks were caught in the men's hands. Cynthia struggled to pull her leg free without losing balance. _"What?! How could they block our kicks of justice?!"_

Both Cynthia and Morgan were grabbed by the men while Severa's opponent grabbed her while she was down, and all three girls were lifted overhead. Their flailed their legs helplessly as their opponents laughed.

Cynthia didn't know what they were planning to do next, but thankfully she would never have to. Her pegasus rammed into her captor from behind, knocking him down and making him drop Cynthia to the floor. She leapt back to her feet and saw her steed holding her lance in her mouth as she turned around for her. Cynthia bent over and held her shackled wrists up the best she could as the pegasus flew by and the lance slashed the chains in half. Then the mount rammed into the man holding Morgan, making him drop her. And finally she knocked over the man holding Severa, freeing her from his grip as well.

The first thing Cynthia did when her hands were free was untie the gag from behind her head. "Good girl! I knew you'd pull through for me!" the pegasus flew by her again and dropped Cynthia's lance for her to catch. Cynthia now armed ran towards Morgan who jumped to her feet. "Fear not my dear niece! I shall liberate you from the foul chains that bind you!"

Morgan turned around so Cynthia could slash the chains on her manacles in half. As Morgan ungagged herself, Cynthia took the sword from one of the men they kicked unconscious. "Here you are! Freedom and a weapon! Truly I must be the best aunt ever for all the gifts I bring you!"

Morgan smirked as Cynthia tossed her the Steel Sword. "Not Balmug, but for now it shall be more than enough to slay these fiends!" She ran over to Severa and slashed the chains holding her hands back. "Owain, Severa and I will fight on the ground, you and Gerome take the skies!"

Sevrea removed her gag and ran to another one of the downed men and stole his sword. "Oh, those jerks are SO in for it now!"

"You bet!" Cynthia pressed her lance into the wood floor of the stage and shot herself into the air for her pegasus to catch her. She flew over to Gerome who was on Minerva.

The masked man smiled. "Good to see you unharmed my love. When you're Pegasus returned to the secret hideout without you, we got worried."

"Thanks for coming so fast! I don't know where we were about to get sent of to, but I doubt I'd enjoy living with my new master nearly as much as I would you!"

"Let us make them pay for what they attempted."

"Right!" the two of them swopped down at their enemies.

Owain thrusted his sword into the ground. "SACRED STOOOOONS!" Giant rocks rose from the ground, blowing all those around him away.

"Sol!" Severa's Steel Sword glowed golden before swiping it into another enemy, knocking him over and draining his energy.

"Ignis!" Morgan glowed red and she started slashed through every enemy near her.

The lead slaver got up and looked around panicking. "What are you idiots doing?! They're just kids! Get em for crying out loud!"

"DOUBLE LUNA!" Cynthia and Gerome charged in a straight path leaving a shining trail resembling moonlight behind them. All remaining enemies, including the leader were defeated instantly.

Cynthia and Germone leapt off their mounts and landed near Morgan, Severa and Owain. "Villains beware! All evil will be vanquished by the might of the Justice Cabal!" She boasted, as they posed heroically.

* * *

Shortly after the fight the knights were called in and they began their arrests left and right. Morgan, Severa and Cynthia found all of their confiscated belongings and were dressed back into their Grandmaster, Hero and Dark Flier costumes.

"I must say, that worked out better then I thought!" Morgan laughed. "Catching them off guard by being taken prisoner and them ambushing them with the rest of the team when they invite their friends! I should keep that strategy in mind!"

"If that means we get put in more skimpy costumes like that, then count me out." Severa replied.

"Er…Good point. Let's just pretend that never happened."

Gerome and Owain approached them. "The knights have made the arrests. These monsters will be put on trail." Owain said. "But Kjelle said they need someone to go with them to testify and give uncle Chrom a report."

"I'll do it." Morgan volunteered. "It's kinda my fault you guys got involved in this mess. I should be the one cleaning up after it."

"If that's your reason, then I should do it." Severa objected. "I was the one who got us caught."

"But this was my mission and coming after them was my idea. I'm more responsible for it. Don't worry Sev. You should spend some time with Owain!"

Severa blushed at that. Morgan always loved to poke fun at her and her boyfriend. "You don't need to say things like that out laud…"

"Okay. I'm going to head back." Cynthia said.

"I shall accompany you." Gerome replied.

"I'm going to give this area a sweep with Severa." Owain said. "If this camp was able to slip under our noises, who's to say there won't be others? If we see anything we shall report."

As Morgan, Owain and Severa walked away, Germone took Cynthia's hands. "It is good to see you safe, my princess. Let us get back to the secret hideout so you may receive some much deserved rest…"

"Alone with you…" Cynthia smiled. "I would ask for nothing more."

Their faces inched closer and closer as their eyes closed. Their mouths met in a…

* * *

"…met in a…" Cynthia was sitting on her desk at home in Wyvern Valley as she wrote her story. It was far from the first she wrote about her Justice Collab. This became habit shortly after the battle with Grima. She stopped writing to think. "Passionate kiss? Nah, maybe not to gushy. Maybe just a kiss? But that sounds boring."

"Cynthia?"

As soon as she heard someone approach Cynthia hid the book and turned around to see her boyfriend Gerome approach from behind. "Oh! G-Gerome! I didn't see you there!"

"What were you doing back here?"

"N-nothing! Nothing! So…how was the patrol?"

"Some as always. Ever since the war ended this world has been at peace. Heh. For the longest time I wanted nothing to do with this time or the battle. Now I can't imagine what my life would be like if I left."

"You better not. I need you."

Gerome smiled at her. "And I you."

"Good!" Cynthia smiled. "Now let's get some food! I'm getting hungry!" she walked towards the kitchen but tripped after her third step. "Ow. Fifth time today."

Gerome ran to her and helped her up and they walked to the kitchen. Little did Cynthia know that Gerome had a secret of his own if the form of a small gold band with a white gem on it that he kept in a small box on his person at all times. He just needed to work up the courage.

* * *

 **Surprised? I figured just because Robin and Lucina were the main focus of the story didn't mean they had to be in every chapter. A few fun facts, I orriginaly did not plan to have Severa in this one at all but I figured if I was going to have Gerome in the chapter because of his relationship with Cynthia it only made sense to put her in with her relationship with Owain in mind. I was going to have her be part of the rescue team with Owain and Gerome, but then I changed my mind when I thought that Cynthia woulden't have Severa rescue her in her story or make her look superior to herself for even a moment. I was going to have Norie be a prisioner insteed of Severa with Morgan's intent being sneaking into the slaver camp to rescue her but then decided to not avert attention from the Justice Callab. Inigo did not apear for this because at this point he and Morgan are not a thing yet.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Strenght of a Queen

Queen Lucina. She still wasn't used to that title. She walked into the office where her husband, the king was at work.

She walked over to the desk and stood next to him. "Robin."

The man looked up to her surprised. He was clearly so absorbed into his work that he did not notice her as she came in. "Oh, Lucina. Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"I'm fine, just…" Robin sighed as he looked down at all the paperwork he had yet to complete. "Busy."

"I see…Is there…anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's alright. It's part of my responsibility as king after all."

Lucina sighed. "…Alright...If you do need anything…if I can help anyway at all."

"I'll let you know. Thank you, Lucina."

The blue haired queen walked out of the room. As she continued down the halls the looked down thinking to herself. _"Robin is a capable man. No matter how pressured he is, he always keeps going. And yet I…"_ Lucina was so lost in thought, she didn't see where she was going. She bumped right into someone from behind. "Ah! Sorry!"

The person turned around. "Why, your majesty. How odd to see you wandering the halls alone."

Lucina looked up and saw Aversa. It surprised her even though she knew the woman reformed and worked here. Perhaps it was still hard to believe they were now allies, despite all their previous encounters and how they either involved Aversa mocking a helplessly restrained prisoner Lucina, or the two of them pointing weapons at each other.

"Oh, Aversa."

"Dear me, you sound troubled. Did something happen?"

The queen sighed.

"It's…nothing."

"Your majesty, I know we had a rocky start. But if it weren't for you, I would never have learned who the real me is. I am truly grateful to you and am in your debt and will play any part I can to repay it. So please, if there is anything concerning you, let me know."

Lucina didn't know what to say. It is true that Aversa was a different person now. But she wasn't expecting the new Aversa to be so caring and passionate.

"I understand if I have not yet earned your trust after what I did to you, but I do wish to make an effort to atone."

Lucina knew Aversa was right. The woman who was her enemy was an illusion made by Validar. And that illusion has been shattered. "The truth is…I'm uncertain on what I am supposed to do as a queen. What I should be doing. Robin insists he has everything handled, but I can tell he's still stressed. Am I fit to be the queen of Plegia?"

"Your majesty…I'm sure our king is only putting everyone in the position they are best suited for. After all, he is a tactician. It's what he's used to."

"Then what is my position?"

"I think that would be obvious. The king provides the wisdom this kingdom needs. You may not have the king's brilliant mind. But you have aspects he lacks."

"Such as?"

"You have a heart even stronger than his. And courage that is unparallel."

"What good will that do in leading a country?"

Aversa smiled. "Lucina…remember the time you were arrested after Validar's rise to power?"

"Yes?"

"Validar heard from Grima of a blue-haired girl he followed to this time. And he suspected it might have been a certain masked girl I kidnapped years ago. If you recall we had you strip searched to find a brand to confirm you were who he mentioned."

Lucina sighed with her face flushed. "Yes. Yes, I remember that."

"We did the same thing to your sister Cynthia and Severa, by the way. When they were deprived of their clothing, and left in their smallclothes while surrounded by enemy soldiers, they screamed. Cried. Yelled."

Lucina felt her blood boil a bit. "Would you kindly get to your point?"

"My men told me what you said to them when you were stripped of your clothes, but surprisingly not your pride."

* * *

 _Lucina gritted her teeth as she remained bound in the restraining device in the dungeon. She saw her abductors approach her with knives and feared the worst. One of them was tying a blindfold around her eyes, making her fear she was about to be executed._

" _Don't squirm too much and you won't get accidently cut..." One of the men smirked. "We got our orders soooo…hope you don't mind being left in your smallclothes!"_

 _Lucina shuddered as she heard laughter, followed by a rip as one of the knives started cutting her tunic and shirt open. They had already removed her boots and her gloves before putting her in the device, and that alone made her uncomfortable. Now they where ripping her top right off her body, and she could immediately feel the cold air of the dungeon nipping at her skin._

 _She could practically feel their gazes on her chest._

" _Well that's disappointing." One of them sighed._

 _Lucina scowled with anger and embarrassment as her cheeks got redder when she heard some of them laugh again. She felt her skin crawl as one of them gripped the side of her torso, while looking at both sides of her body._

" _Not here."_

" _Welp, onto the other half."_

 _A knife slipped into the waistband of Lucina's pants, and she felt a pit in her stomach when she felt its cold steel side on her skin. The knives cut slowly, making her uneasy, as her pants were torn apart, and removed. Her underwear, socks and bra were now her only covering and her face was flushed red with shame. But she did her best not to squirm or even make a peep._

 _She felt a hand on her leg. The realization was coming down on what things they might do to her as she heard them whistle and holler. But since she was blindfolded, she had no idea that they were looking for something on her body. And eyes were looking for it from head to toe, front and back, but to no avail. The most ironic thing however was that the blindfold they put over her eyes prevented them from finding it._

" _I don't see it anywhere."_

" _Is she sure she has one?"_

" _Why not just ask her what we need to know directly? Hey, lass! Where are you from really?"_

 _Lucina didn't answer._

" _Hey, I know you can hear me! You're blinded, but we didn't clog your ears!"_

" _I will tell you nothing. I will die before you get anything from me." Lucina sharply replied._

" _Ooooh! Big talk! Especially for a girly, stripped to her undies!"_

 _Lucina grunted as she hung her head, embarrassed by the laughter and the thought of all these people looking at her in this state of undress._

" _Aww!" One of them took her by the chin and forced her head up. "Look how embarrassed she is!"_

" _Say whatever you degenerates will." Lucina spat. "It does not change that you are afraid of me."_

" _Afraid? Of what? A damsel in distress, in her underwear?"_

" _Why else did you ambush, me and force me to surrender, rather then, face me head on?"_

 _The laughter died down._

 _Lucina had a smug grin. "Even though, there were more of you then me, you still lacked the confidence to face me properly. So instead you cowards had to resort to trickery, to disarm me? Well, I suppose a girl that's been disarmed, tied down and stripped to her socks and smallclothes is something you are more of a match for than an armed warrior, who in a real fight could have bested all of you in about ten seconds."_

 _There was nothing but silence then. Until one of the men spoke. "One of you get some rags. Or something to gag that big mouth of hers with!"_

" _Is that your only reply?" Lucina asked. "You clearly can't win in an argument against me without some kind of advantage eitheRMPH!" A cloth was shoved into Lucina's mouth, silencing her. She did nothing to resist as another was tied over her mouth to stop her from spitting it out._

" _There! Much better!" the man growled angerly. "Come on, let's report to the mistress."_

 _The soldiers left Lucina, bound, gagged, and blindfolded and the door to the room slammed shut before locking._

 _Lucina couldn't move. There was a reason of course…_

* * *

"What about what I said?" Lucina asked.

Aversa smiled. "Most people in your position would be too scared or angry to talk back to them and silence them like you did. They were trying to humiliate you, but the exact opposite happened. Not many people would take that situation so calmly and bravely. Yet you did."

Lucina said nothing in response.

"And then there was what happened shortly after. When I had you, your sister and Severa fitted into the wears we designed for Validar's return."

Lucina's face went red again. Every day she wished she could forget about the slave costume she was forced to wear but alas, she couldn't.

"Cynthia, and Severa put up quite the fight. One of my girls got kicked in the face by Severa. But you didn't resist or show any sign of weakness as you were changed. Somehow you still gave off a sense of confidence and courage. Tell me, do you know why we made you slaves for that party?"

Lucina thought about it for a moment. "Back at the Dragon's Table Grima said he saw us there. I'm guessing it was so Validar could show him his catch without alerting us of his presence."

"Well, yes, that was the main reason. But there's more to it then that. Afterall if that was our only goal, we could have just blindfolded you and let him visit your cell."

"Then why did you-

"It was a show of the power we held over you. We wanted to humiliate you. The embarrassment serves as a means of discouraging escape attempts."

Lucina blushed and looked away. "Well you certainly humiliated us. Gods, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment when you brought be in that skimpy attire to Robin."

Aversa laughed. "Oh, come now, let's not pretend you didn't enjoy dancing with him that night."

"Well…I did. But I would rather have worn one of my dresses for our first dance, rather then…that indecent uniform! Or at least something that covered more then a fifth of my body."

" _Right. Honestly I think Robin would be happier to see you in the slave uniform then he would that green and grey polka dot dress."_ Aversa thought to herself. "Well, there's no harm or shame in showing the man you love a little skin, but we're getting off topic. You still clung onto hope and confidence no matter how much we humiliated you. Even when I tried to use force to break you, you would never yield despite my best attempt to torture you into submission. In our last torture session before Robin helped you escape I was hopping to have you begging me for mercy. But instead you only demanded that I leave your sister alone when I got to her turn."

"Of course. All those shocks hurt, but it hurt more to think of Cynthia being put through them."

"That is my point. You have been put through many tough situations. Kidnapping, torture, humiliation. And that was after whatever kinds of hell you saw in your future. The odds were always against you but you never gave up. And no matter how much pain you were in you only thought of those around you. The people admire that in a queen."

"You…you think so?"

Aversa smiled warmly. "I know so. You are a symbol of hope to this country. For years Ylisse and Plegia didn't get along, but having a Ylissian queen is giving our people hope that they can context. You are already doing so much for Plegia just by being here."

Lucina smiled. She was seeing Aversa in a whole new light. And herself. "Thank you Aversa."

"I'm glad to be of service. And if you are worried that the king is pushing himself too hard, I'm sure there are things you can do to help him relax."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well..." Aversa had to think for a minute. Then an idea came to her head and she grinned. "I still have the slave costume you wore to that party. I bet he'll be delightfully surprised if he came into his room one night and saw you in it, for some…passionate time together."

Lucina blushed deep again and scowled. "Don't push it."

"Or perhaps he would like it more if you had him be the one to tie you down, and perform a strip search on you before dressing you in it. Then you get all his attention and he can relax as he cuddles his beautiful slave all night. Sounds like a win-win situation if you ask me."

Lucina felt her whole face heat up as she turned around and left. "This discussion is over. Good day Aversa." Perhaps Aversa hadn't _completely_ changed…

* * *

 **So, I was exchanging PMs with Lucina154 and got their opinions on my previous story The Plegian Prince and what they like in it and while discussing it the idea for this chapter came into my head, where it reflects on all the challanges Lucina had faced and how she stayed strong through all of it. So thank you again for your input Lucina154, the inspiration helped. I also got to write about Aversa post Awakening, so that meant a chance to show her development.**


End file.
